Transformers Animated GX
by Slayergirl222
Summary: This stars a young femme named Atomic, who was just getting into Autobot Academy. But Starscream the Decepticon loves her and she is an Autobot herself! Can she get away from him? OC/Starscream
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Animated GX

Chapter One

Autobot Academy

The series opens to a young Femme Autobot going into Autobot Academy. Her armor was a bronze yellow, her optics were the traditional Autobot sky-blue, her upper arms, thighs and head were a light yellow and she had yellow lower arms each with a black stripe down the middle, a yellow collar with black stripes and the traditional Autobot logo on it, a light yellow cockpit, bronze seeker-like wings with a yellow stripe and a black one down the middle, bronze lower legs with the black, upside-down V in the middle and she also had yellow shoulder pads, a bronze helmet equipped with a light blue visor, yellow guard pads on her waist, hips and thighs and bronze spikes on her elbows. She also had twin bronze null rays on her lower arms for her defense. She gets off the Cybertronian bus and walks up too her destination, Autobot Academy. She walks inside and is surprised to see that she's not the only one who is in the school. Suddenly, a Mech Autobot ran up to her, as if he liked her. His armor was a white-gray color, and his head was a silvery-gray with a blue visor and an Autobot logo on the forehead and a gray face. He also had a pair of mecha-wings that open up like an arch and he had a rapid-fire blaster on his belt.

"Hey, uh you're the new Femme, right?" he said, excitedly. The Femme looked at him with a smile on her faceplate and said, "Yes. I'm Atomic from Cybertron."

"Nice to meet you!" he said, shaking her hand excitedly. He then let go, thinking he's gotten too far with the greeting. He then said, "I'm Silverwing of Cybertron. Welcome to Autobot Academy! Here let me give you a tour of the place!" He then grabbed her hand and he ran through the hallway to give her a tour of the place. He then stops for a breath, turned his head towards her and says, "Sorry. I love newcomers. That's why I have a tendency to have a screw loose."

"Oh, that's all right," said Atomic. She brushed her hand against her audio receptors just to get the smudge that she gained when he went crazy. She then beamed and said, "I'm already used to it."

"That's great," he said, excitedly. He then bowed and said, "So shall we begin our tour?"

"Yes sir," said Atomic. She then took his hand and the two start walking through the hallway. Silverwing gave out the description of every room they pass. Atomic, who was actually listening to him, was very fascinated by how he was talking to her and how he was able to make his speech understandable. When they reach the principal's office, they stopped and enter it, only to see a Femme at the desk. Her armor was purple and blue and she had the traditional Autobot sky-blue optics. She also had the Autobot on her chest plate. She looked up from her work, smiled and said, "Well, hi there. And welcome to the Autobot Academy." She put away her mini-computer, looked up, beamed and said, "We've been expecting you." She gets up from her desk and leads the two outside, only to see twin Femme Decepticons out there leaning against the opposite wall, with the traditional Decepticon logo on the front, the traditional red optics and they both had wings on the back. The first Femme had red armor and the other Femme had green armor. They are a little taller than Atomic by about two inches. They looked at her, the principal and Silverwing intently, probably to make fun of them. They both smiled at them mischievously.

"Who are you?" said Atomic as she walked up to them. The two then moved from the wall they were leaning against and the red one sprinted at her and pinned her against the wall. She turned her head towards her sister and said, "Looks like we have newbie here." The green one walked up to Atomic, placed her hand under her chin and said, "Listen up, newbie. We're the most popular Femme-cons in Autobot Academy, so don't try to mess with us."

"Tell me…who you are," said Atomic, who was feeling uncomfortable under the pressure of the red Femme's hold.

"So you don't know us, huh?" said the red Femme, her hand pressing very hard into Atomic's shoulder, as if it was crushing it. The green Femme let go of her chin. The red Femme then got out a retractable arm blade, got closer to her victim, placed it on her neck and said "Looks like we'll have to show you." Just then, just as the red Femme was about to scratch Atomic, a shot sprang out nearly hitting the twin Femmes. This caused the red twin to back away from Atomic and put her blade away.

"That's enough!" shouted a Femme's voice. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice, only to find a Femme with dark-red armor, really light red metal, sky-blue eyes, dark-red and red null-rays on her shoulders, dark-red, seeker-like wings, red lower legs with the dark-red V at the top of them, two red angelic winged antennas at each side of her dark-red helmet and she had the traditional Autobot logo on her red collar. She looked to be a lot taller than Atomic, only by one foot. She walked up to the twin Femmes, who cowardly backed off when she came close, and said, coldly, "If you ever do that again, you'll live to regret ever facing me. Got that?"

"Y-y-yes m-m-m-ma'am," said the red Femme, and the two dash away from the area in panic, leaving the principal, Silverwing and Atomic alone.

"Thank you dear," said the principal. She then introduced her to Atomic. "Atomic, this is Siren. She's a very efficient Autobot who would like nothing more than to save the lives of her comrades."

"What's your name, newcomer?" asked Siren. Atomic stared in awe as she inspected her savior. She then said with a calm tone, "It's Atomic."

"Atomic," said Siren. "Let me talk to ya." She placed her hand on her shoulder and joined the principal in the tour of the Academy. Right after the tour, they decide to get some fuel in the cafeteria. Atomic just got her fuel from the cafeteria Femme and she was trying to find a place to sit. Silverwing then came to her and said, "Hey. Come sit with us." He then led her to where his friends are and the two sat down. Siren was also there, sitting right next to another Autobot Mech, with orange armor and a light blue visor.

"Guys, this is Atomic," said Silverwing, introducing Atomic to his friends. "She's the new Femme here, and I hear her mother's part of the Cybertron Intelligence." The others look at her in amazement after hearing this. Atomic blushed, embarrassed that her secret was revealed.

"It's all true," said Atomic, embarrassed. "My mom's name is Arcee. She's part of the Cybertron Intelligence. My dad, on the other servo, is part of the Autobot Elite Guard." The others looked in amazement after hearing all of this. This was actually very true indeed. Arcee was indeed part of the Cybertron Intelligence while Springer became part of the Elite Guard. She saw both at home, however, as the two often comeback after a job well done. One of the Autobot Mechs on the left then scoots himself next to her, and places his arm around her saying, "Hey, if it's all right with you-" He leaned his head closer to hers. "-would you like to be my girl?" The others look at the two in awe and one of the Mechs runs up to them and says, "My girl." He then kisses Atomic on the cheek plate and grabs the other Mech's chair, causing him to fall to the ground and chase after him. The others, including Atomic, started laughing at the two because they are fighting over the same Femme.

Thirty minutes after Fuel Break was over, it was time to assign each Autobot to a team. Atomic has high hopes for being in Siren's team, just so she could get back at the twin Femme Decepticons from earlier. The principal walks onto the stage straight up to the microphone and says, "Greetings new Autobots. Today is your first day as soldiers of Cybertron. Your mission: prevent the Decepticons from getting the All Spark and protect Cybertron from Decepticon invasions. Now when I call your name, you will each be assigned to a team and you must stay with that team permanently. So shall we begin?" She then turned on the computer behind her and called out each name of every first year Autobot on the list.

_Oh, I'm so nervous,_ thought Atomic. _What if I don't get to be with Siren or Silverwing? Oh I hope we'll be on the same team. _

"Atomic to Team Commando," the principal called. Atomic hears this and she immediately walks to where Commando Base was located. She ended up getting lost, however, for this is her first time in Autobot Academy. She wondered down every hallway, hoping to find it. _Oh slag, I'm lost,_ she thought to herself. _Stupid Atomic, you should know better than to take off before given the coordinates._ Just when all seems lost for her, Silverwing calls out to her from the other end of the hallway, shouting, "Hey Atomic, this way!" She follows him, hoping that he'll lead her to her destination. She followed him through every hallway and at last, she found her assigned base, with the help of Silverwing. It was beautifully made with a very nice metallic Autobot logo on the front of the base. Silverwing then led Atomic to the door and it opened to let them in. As they got in, Atomic was amazed to see the inside of the base. Everything was organized correctly and many of the shelves were neatly arranged. The computer kept track of the number of comrades on the team and the monitor had the Autobot logo on the screen. _Wow,_ she thought, _it's like my dream home. _Silverwing then led Atomic to her teammates and to her surprise she was with Siren and a few others that she didn't know yet. One of them was a Femme techno-organic with a wasp-mode and her color scheme was black, yellow, and bronze and her logo was located on her chest. The rest of the teammates were Mechs. One of them was a big robot with a head that resembled Evac's and he had the Autobot logo located on his chest. His color scheme was dark blue, blue and red. The Mech next to him resembled Jazz except he had a color scheme of blue and sliver. The third Mech was a small one with a white face, white arms and neck, his cap and legs were red, his chest was a light blue-violet, his sides and collar were yellow, his hands and feet were gray, his chin was sky-blue and he had the Autobot logo on his armband. They all looked at her intently, thinking she is probably new to the place. Silverwing walked up to her and said, "Welcome to the Commando Base." He then introduced her to his teammates. "These are my teammates." He then turned his head towards the others and said, "Tell them who you are, folks."

"I'm Honeybee," said the techno-organic Femme.

"Name's Wrangler," said the big Mech.

"Sideburn," said the Jazz duplicate.

"My name's Clocker," said the small bot.

"You already know me and Silverwing," said Siren. Atomic then looked at everyone, her optics gleaming with amazement.

"Hey, what's your name, little lady," said Wrangler.

"Oh, where are my manners?" said Atomic in embarrassment. "I'm Atomic of Cybertron." The others let her sit down somewhere and she does so. She looked at the TV Screen and she turns it on to see if there's anything on the news today. The others leave the room, except Siren, Wrangler and Clocker, who where wondering why she was looking through the TV screen.

"What'cha lookin' for cases for?" said Wrangler.

"I just thought I would find us something bad happening that we can solve," Atomic explained, "In anyway, it's the only way I find anything serious."

"It's cool," said Wrangler. "Siren here does the same thing." Siren nodded her head in agreement. Suddenly, there was an alert from the news channel.

"We interrupt this program for a special news bulletin," said the announcer. "There are two Femme-cons around Sector 11 of Cybertron and they are trying to hack into the network station." As the announcer continues her story, Atomic looked at the two Femmes intently and immediately recognized them.

"Holy Primus!" said Atomic. "Those are the Femmes that attacked me earlier!" Siren saw this as well and she was shocked to have seen the two Femme-cons in Sector 11. She got to the alarm near the computer screen and pulled it, sounding it in the process. The others rush downstairs and go over to where the four bots are located.

"What's with the alarms, girl?" said Sideburn.

"Yeah, what's going on?" asked Silverwing.

"Look at the TV!" said Atomic, pointing at the screen. "Those two are the Femme-cons that attacked me earlier today!" Silverwing rushed over to her and looked to where she was pointing. He immediately recognized the two Femmes.

"That's them all right," he said, "Digi and Tecna, the Decepticon twins. They always make fun of the new bots at the academy. But why are they hacking into our network?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said Siren. She then turned her head towards the team and commanded, "All right team, everyone to their launch pads at once, on the double!" Everyone, except Atomic, who was confused, ran to the launch pads. Silverwing run up to her and led her to the launch pad. After they make it, she realized that this is where she needed to be. She transforms into a Cybertronian jet and takes off, hoping to get back at Digi and Tecna for what they almost did to her earlier today. As she reached the sky, she flies alongside her comrades out to Sector 11, hoping to stop them from hacking into any more networks.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers Animated GX

Chapter Two

Digi and Tecna

Meanwhile, Digi, the red Femme, and Tecna, the green Femme, were in Sector 11, hacking into a database computer. One of them was trying to open a spacebridge, and the other one was holding the Autobots off.

"There they are!" shouted one of the Mechs.

"Get them!" shouted another Mech. Tecna keeps shooting right at them with her arm gun. She smirked and said, "Stupid Autobots. You think you can stop us from getting to the spacebridge, but you're just too weak to fight a couple Femmes."

"Keep holding them off, Tecna!" Digi ordered, while she looks for the activation code. She then turned her head back to the database computer and says, "Our leader awaits."

While she is looking for the activation code, Team Commando arrives on the scene. Wrangler is a Cybertronian shovel truck, Sideburn has a car mode similar to Jazz's when he was on earth, Clocker is a Velocitronian Car, Honeybee is the Techno-organic wasp in the air, Silverwing is a Mechanical Eagle, and Atomic and Siren are both Cybertronian jets, but both very different forms. Atomic's jet mode looks similar to the Nemesis, except without the extra jet boosters on the sides. Siren's is a round nose-coned jet with the wings on backwards. As they land and the cars screech to a halt, they transform into their respective robot modes. Atomic looked in the direction of Digi and glared intently at her, saying, "There they are. Those are the Femmes that attacked me earlier today."

Siren walks up to Atomic, places her hand on her shoulder pad and said, "We'll get back at them, Atomic. We will." She then turned towards her fellow teammates and says, "Clocker, can you and Wrangler handle Tecna?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Clocker said, saluting.

"Sure, we'll hold her off!" said Wrangler, cracking his knuckles.

"Very good," said Siren. "Go and fight Tecna!"

"Roger that!" said Wrangler and Clocker, in unison. Then Honeybee runs over to Siren and Atomic and says, "I would like to help them, if you don't mind."

"Permission granted," said Siren in agreement.

"Thank you, Siren," said Honeybee. She and the two Mechs transform into their vehicle modes and take off after Tecna. Siren turns her head towards the rest of her teammates and says, "Atomic, Sideburn, and Silverwing, you're with me. We're taking out Digi at the spacebridge!"

"Roger that!" Atomic and Silverwing said, in unison.

"Copy, dig!" said Sideburn. The four run over to Digi at the database computer.

"Hey, you!" shouted Atomic. Digi turned her head around only to see the four Autobots running towards her.

"It's payback time for earlier!" said Atomic. She stopped, aimed her arm gun at her and fired straight at Digi. But she smirked and jumped out of the way. Luckily for Atomic, the database computer remained undamaged even if the shot go to it. Digi was now in the air, smirking at Atomic and chuckling at her.

"You think you can beat me, newbie?" she said, smirking at her. "Then come and get me! That is, if you think you can fly."

"Anything you do, I can do too!" said Atomic, angrily. Her jet rockets activate and she starts to fly towards Digi.

"And don't call me newbie!" she said, angrily. Digi then flies over to Atomic, grabs her by the neck and pins her against a nearby wall of a database station. She brings out her retractable arm blade and gets closer to her victim.

"It's time I finished what I started," she said, smirking. Siren sees this and she turns her head towards Silverwing and orders, "Silverwing, go and help her!"

"Roger that, Siren!" said Silverwing. He transforms into his eagle form and flies towards Atomic and Digi. He brings out his eagle claws and snatches Digi away from Atomic, giving her the perfect chance of escape. She flies down, only to see Sideburn on the ground, signaling her to come down.

"I think it's best for you to stay on the ground, dig," he suggested.

"I think you're right," said Atomic, in agreement. She and Sideburn transform into their car modes and they start to roll over to join Siren. Atomic's car mode is a little similar to her jet mode, except that her seeker wings become the spoilers and the jet packs become turbo thrusters. Siren and Digi face off in a midair battle, trying to blast each other with their guns. Siren keeps trying to use her null rays to shoot her, but Digi keeps dodging her every bullet. She then flies over to her in an attempt to do the same thing she had tried to do to Atomic, but Siren dodges her and shoots her in the back, causing her to lose control of her flight and crash to the ground. Atomic and Sideburn arrive on the scene and transform back into their robot forms. Digi looks up to see the two standing over her, with Atomic pointing her gun at her and Sideburn holding a pair of stasis cuffs.

"Looks like you'll be goin' to the stockades, girl," he said, holding the stasis cuffs where she can see them.

"Get up, Digi," ordered Atomic, in a serious tone. Digi did what she was told, with Atomic still pointing her arm gun at her as a sign of saying that she's not the boss of her. Sideburn grabbed her arms from the back and cuffed them, putting her in stasis lock.

"Now we go for the green girl," said Sideburn. Siren flies over to them in her jet mode and transforms back into robot mode, saying, "Good work, you two." Silverwing than flies over to his teammates in eagle mode, saying, "Don't celebrate just yet." He then transforms into robot mode.

"We need to get Tecna next," he said.

"Silverwing's right, dig," said Sideburn. He looks over at Honeybee, Clocker, and Wrangler. "And it looks like our pals need our help."

"Then let's give them some assistance," said Atomic, in agreement.

"Agreed," said Siren, nodding. She then turned her head towards Sideburn, and said, "What about you, Sideburn?"

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on Digi, dig," he replied.

"Good thinking," said Siren. She then turns her head towards Atomic and Silverwing, and says, "All right you two, let's go help out our teammates! On the double!" All three transform into their vehicle modes and take off to join Clocker, Honeybee and Wrangler.

Meanwhile, the three are having a hard time trying to defeat Tecna. She keeps dodging their every bullet, no matter how many times they shoot at her. Clocker manages to get a lucky shot, just by shooting her wing. She falls onto the ground, laying on her front with her wings laid out flat. Wrangler walks up to her and was about to punch her in the back, that is until she got on her other side, sat up straight, and said with her red eyes glistening in fear, "Please don't hurt me. I'm just an innocent girl. If you let me and my sister go, we promise to be good."

Wrangler saw this and realized that hurting a Femme was a bad idea. He let his fist down, canceling his attack in the process. Tecna then grinned and glared at him, knowing that her act worked. Clocker sensed this and shouted, "No, Wrangler! It's a trick!"

But it was already too late. Tecna got up, sprinted passed Honeybee who was in her wasp mode, grabbed Clocker by the shoulder and flung him in the air. She chuckled, turned her head towards Wrangler and said, "I always knew you were that dumb. To think that you couldn't hurt a sweet, innocent girl when she's on the ground." She then got closer to him and said, "You don't need to worry though. I'll be to make this quick, and easy." She got out her retractable arm blade and was ready to strike him, but was stopped when Wrangler grabs her wrist and picks her, saying, "I always knew the Decepticons were trouble. And you're no exception." Honeybee then squirted some sticky spray from her stinger, making sure that she doesn't run away. Siren, Atomic and Silverwing arrive on the scene, only to find Tecna covered in a sticky substance, with Wrangler holding her by the wrist. They transform into robot mode and Siren says, "Good work Wrangler, Honeybee, Clocker." She looks around for Clocker and says, "Where's Clocker?"

"Right here," said Clocker, as he struggles to get back up. Honeybee runs over to him to help him up, and Sideburn walks over to the group with Digi still in stasis cuffs. Atomic looked at Clocker, thinking that he has been heavily damaged and says to Honeybee, "We should take the little fella to a medic."

"Good idea," said Honeybee, in agreement.

"We will," said Siren, "just as soon as we put those two in the stockades."

Everyone, except Atomic who said she would catch up, transformed into vehicle mode and took off. Atomic then decides to shut down the spacebridge, having gained knowledge about it from her parents. With her wits, she was able to deactivate it from the main database. But there was someone watching her. Near a pillar and in the shadows, there is a Decepticon Mech nearby, with magenta armor, gray legs with black feet, an orange cockpit in the middle of his torso, gray, magenta lined, seeker wings with the traditional Decepticon logo on each of them, a black helmet, and the traditional red eyes. He also had a pair of null rays on his shoulders. He was looking at Atomic intently, smiling at her, watching how graceful her movement was, and thinking that she is perfect to be his queen. He decided to move out of his hiding place and move a little closer to her. She didn't even notice the Mech behind her that is until he said, "Hello."

She immediately turned around, only to be face to face with another Decepticon. But he wasn't just any Decepticon, but the one who is second in command of the faction.

"Oh my Primus," said Atomic, in shock. "You're the one who…who led the aerial force of the Decepticons."

"I see I'm feared even to you," said the Mech, as he takes her hand and kisses it. "Please forgive my frightening state."

"Who…" said Atomic, her vocal processor cracking in fear. "Who are you?"

The Mech got closer to her so that he could hold her. He then said, "Why my dear." He wrapped his arms around her, and said, "They call me Starscream."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers Animated GX

Chapter Three

Unexpected Decepticon Boyfriend

Starscream was holding onto Atomic so much, that she felt frightened right down to her spark. She tried desperately to get out of his grasp, but he was too muscular to break free from.

"Tell me your name, young Autobot," said Starscream, as he lifted her head so that their eyes meet. Atomic felt frightened to say her name, but she said it in a cracked voice, "Ato…mic."

"My, it seems you are afraid," said Starscream. She then ducked down, just when he was about to kiss her on the lips. He then noticed that she was going into the Cybertronian forest of pillars. He grinned, knowing the he can fly over this forest and find her that way.

Meanwhile, Atomic was trying desperately to get away from Starscream, thinking that Decepticons and Autobots do not mix together. She ran past every pillar in front of her until she came into a clearing and sat down for a rest. She looked over the path she went on to see if he was behind her. To her surprise, there was no sign of Starscream.

"Phew," she said to herself, as she wiped her faceplate. She then got up and decided to walk around the pillar forest for a little bit. She looked over her shoulder and she said to herself, "At least I ditched that evil Decepticon."

Suddenly a pair of red eyes looking at her stopped her. "Boo." She gasped and backed off in fear, knowing whom those eyes belonged to. Starscream came out of the shadows of her path grinning at her intently.

"How…how did you find me?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with fear.

"I am able to fly above the battleground at will," said Starscream. He showed her a demonstration by flying upwards until he was above her.

"You can't hide from the eyes of a seeker," he said, hovering above her. Atomic then thought for a moment and realized that almost every Decepticon can fly. Starscream flew down right behind her and stroked her left wing.

"You have such a beautiful figure," he complemented her appearance. He wrapped his arm around her as though to prevent escape. He then said, "And you are quite an intelligent one."

He then walked around to the front of her and kept his arm around her. He then said, "It seems we have something in common, my dear."

"Like what?" said Atomic, as she wondered what he was talking about. He took a few steps back and pointed to what he meant saying, "Your wings, and your ability the fly." She looked at her wings and compared them to Starscream's. She noticed that his wings are a lot wider than hers are. Starscream then took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around her just to be sure she doesn't escape.

"It is quite a rare feature for an Autobot," he said, in fascination. He leaned a little closer so that he could whisper in her audio receptor.

"Most Autobots are meant for the ground," he whispered in her audio receptor. Atomic was shocked to have heard that. He then backed his head away from her audio receptor, placed his hand on the back of her head and said, "You are a very unique Autobot, my dear."

Just then, they heard voices in the distance. Starscream looked over his shoulder to see who it was. Those voices belonged to three of Atomic's teammates.

"Atomic!" called Silverwing, in the distance.

"Hey, Atomic!" called Sideburn from afar. "Where are ya, girl?"

"Atomic!" called Siren, in the distance.

Starscream frowned. He knew it had to be Atomic's Autobot friends. Still, he was glad to have met a very unique Autobot with not only a car mode, but a jet mode as well. He turned his head back around to face Atomic's and he said, "It seems your team is calling you." He smiled. "But don't worry. This is only the first time meeting you." He leaned closer to her, his red eyes staring into hers. "I'm certain that we'll meet again." He then leaned his head closer to hers to kiss her good-bye. He then let go of her, took a few steps back, flew upwards towards the sky, transforms in an earth-mode fighter jet and flies off, leaving her out in the open. She wondered for a moment, thinking about Starscream and why he had presented himself to her. Then four of her friends come out from behind the pillars and rush towards her, just to check if she was all right.

"Girl, you've been gone for like stellar cycles!" said Sideburn, worryingly.

"We were so worry about you!" said Honeybee, while hugging Atomic.

"It's a good thing we found you too," stated Siren. "We detected a Decepticon energy signal around your area and we thought we would investigate."

"Yeah," said Atomic, nervously. "About that."

"What's wrong?" asked Silverwing. Atomic explained everything about what happened in this very spot. They were all shocked to have heard this.

"That's wack!" said Sideburn.

"My goodness!" said Honeybee, her antennas sticking straight up in shock. Silverwing's eyes grew wide in shock and fear. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Atomic looked down in sorrow, thinking that her newfound friends would hate her for what had happened. Siren placed her hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She then looked up to her teammates and said, "All right everyone, let's head back to the base."

They all transform in their respective vehicle modes, including Atomic, who was still saddened by how her friends had reacted to her story. She decided to join Siren, Silverwing, and Honeybee in the air, knowing that they are the only ones who can understand. As soon as they get to the base, everyone except for Siren, Silverwing, Atomic, and Sideburn went into a recharge. All four of the teammates were on the couch in the monitoring center of the base, discussing about Atomic's unexpected boyfriend.

"I'm sorry that you all had to hear this," said Atomic, apologetically.

"This ain't your fault, girl," said Sideburn. "He's the one who got too close to you."

"What did Starscream look like?" said Silverwing, curiously.

"Well," said Atomic, as she began her description. "I don't really know how to describe him, really. All I know is that his is part of the Decepticon aerial force, and that he's second in command of that faction."

Siren placed her hand on Atomic's shoulder and said, "I know him. He's Megatron's partner. Those two have a grudge against each other though. They've been fighting over who will be the leader of the Decepticons. Megatron usually wins though."

Atomic looked up at Siren, her eyes glistening in sadness. Siren hugged her tightly, and said, "Don't worry Atomic. We'll find him, and bring this creep to justice." She then let go of her, stood up and said to the others, "I think it's time for some recharge."

"Yeah, I'm with you, girl," said Sideburn, as gets up and stretches himself.

"Okay," said Silverwing. The three went to their rooms for the night, except for Atomic, who was still worried that Starscream would come back for her. She decided to go to the balcony to look for him and look at the stars in the sky. It was nighttime and the stars were glistening in the night. The moon was as bright as the sun of Cybertron. Atomic looked at them, thinking about her parents and her friends. She always wondered what it was like to be part of a group of Autobots. And now here she is, living out her dream, and making both her parents happy. _It's a beautiful night_, she thought to herself. _I wish my parents were with my friends and me_. She then turned around to go back inside. She stopped abruptly, however, when she heard the sound of engine thrusters behind her. As the sound subsides, indicating that someone has landed, she looks over her shoulder and to her fear, she turned around and there was Starscream, standing behind her with his arms folded, smiling at her intently.

"Hello Atomic," he said. "I knew that you would be here." He walked over to her and took her hand. He placed his other hand on top of hers and said, "You my dear are the most beautiful Autobot I have ever seen."

"How-," said Atomic, still a little frightened of him. "How did you find me?"

"We Decepticons can detect the energy signature of our loved ones," explained Starscream. He then got closer to her and said, "Come with me, my dear. I want the two of us to get to know each other more." He then backed away and started to fly over the railing. As he stopped, he held out his hand to her, indicating that he wants her to take it. She gets a little closer to him and she felt her hand shake as she reached for his. She was afraid of leaving her friends. As she took it, Starscream began going upward and she began to fly. The two then take off together, but Atomic was still a little remorse about leaving her friends at the base. She and Starscream transform into their respective jet modes and he went on top of her and clung onto her. They immediately go into hyper mode and disappear into the night. As they made it to the perfect spot, Starscream let go, and Atomic lands on the ground and transforms in robot mode. Starscream lands just behind her and transforms in robot mode as well. He walks up to her and wraps his arms around her from behind.

"I know that your mother and father are very important people," said Starscream.

"How do you know them?" said Atomic, as she looked behind her shoulder.

"Your father is part of the Elite Guard, correct?" said Starscream. Atomic nodded. She then said, "Yes. And my mom was part of the Cybertron Intelligence."

"That's right," said Starscream, hugging her tightly. "It seems that you think you are alone in this world without them. But I'm here to make a change."

"What do you mean?" said Atomic. He placed his hand near her audio receptor to whisper in her ear. When she hears what he meant, she becomes shocked.

"You're speechless, I see," said Starscream. "I knew that it would be quite a shock to be together with a Decepticon, such as myself. But don't worry. It would be perfect despite the rivalry of both of our factions." He then got onto the other side of her, still standing behind her, stroked her yellow collar and said, "Or, you can change your affiliation and join me."

"What?" said Atomic, as she turned around and backed away from him in shock. "But being an Autobot is my life. I can't become one of you." She then looked at her Autobot mark and said in a saddened voice, "My friends and family would be spark-broken." Starscream then walked up to her and said to her, "You don't have to worry about that." He then wrapped his arms around her and said, "They will still remember you as their ally. But this is the only way that you and I can be together." He then leaned closer to her and said, "It must be done sooner or later." He leaned his head a little closer to hers to kiss her. He then breaks off from her and says, "You might as well think it over, my dear." He then smiled and starts to hover above the area, saying, "We shall meet again." He winks at her, transforms into vehicle mode and takes off, leaving her all alone in the area. Atomic wandered around the place for a while, wondering if she should change her affiliation or not. She always wanted to remain an Autobot to make her family and friends happy. So she decided to remain an Autobot. She starts to fly above the area, transforms into her jet mode and takes off to return to the base a go for a well-deserved recharge. When she made it back, she transforms back into robot mode and lands on the balcony. She then went inside and went to her room. When she went inside, she was surprised to see that everything was well organized and everything was almost like her home. She decided to make herself comfortable by turning off the light and lying on the berth. She then closed her eyes and immediately fell into recharge.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers Animated GX

Chapter Four

A New Mission

The next day, Atomic wakes up to find that there is someone in the room with her. It was Siren, and she was happy to see her awake. Atomic rubs her optics and looks up at her with happiness and relief.

"Morning, sleepyhead," said Siren. "I knew you'd be in recharge somewhere." She held her hand out to her, just so she can help her up. Atomic takes it and Siren helps her up out of her berth and on her feet. The two walk out of her room and into the monitoring center, only to find their teammates on the couch, talking about how they were going to capture Starscream and put him in the stockades.

"Maybe we'll sneak up behind him and cuff him," Silverwing suggested.

"Nuh uh, man," said Sideburn, in disbelief. "He flies around a lot. He'll fly over us and escape."

Suddenly the TV screen turns on, revealing the news on what's going on. It seems to be showing two Decepticon Mechs attacking the Autobot Elite Guard. One of them is a big robot with one red eye, very tall and muscular and he had the traditional Decepticon logo on his chest. His color scheme was purple, yellow and teal. The other one was shorter than him and he had a pair of guns on his shoulders. He is an average height and weight and he had the wings on his back that point downward. He also had a blue face with a round eye that resembles a monocal. His color scheme is tan, purple, and black. He also had the traditional Decepticon logo on his black cockpit. He seems to be shooting freeze rays from his shoulder cannons. Atomic and the others were astonished to see this. Many of the Elite Guard members tried and failed to hold them back.

"Aw slag! There are more Decepticons comin' in!" said Sideburn in shock.

"It looks like we have another mission, troops," said Siren. "Everyone to your launch pads! On the double!" Everyone, including Atomic, went to their respective launch pads. Atomic, who remembered what Sideburn said about flying, transforms into her car mode and takes off, knowing that this is a perfect opportunity to get some recognition from the Autobot Elite Guard and its members, like her father, Springer.

Meanwhile, the same two Decepticons were attacking each and every Autobot they saw. The big one was using missiles and his fists. The other one was using his shoulder cannons to fire freeze rays. One of the Autobots, who had a spinning blade as a weapon on his arm, a pair of wing-like helicopter tails on the back, and a color scheme of green, ran up to that same Decepticon and attacked him. Unfortunately, he blocked the attack with his hand and said, with a German accent, "It would be wise to know that your weapons are useless against us."

He then switched to a red face, which resembles Arnold Shwarzenegger, and throws him off to the side. The other Decepticon then picked him up and was about to throw him over the edge until Atomic shouts, "Get your servos off my father!"

The two Decepticons look behind them, only to see Team Commando coming their way. Siren, Honeybee, and Silverwing land on the ground and transform into robot mode. The car-bots, Atomic, Sideburn, Wrangler, and Clocker, screech to a halt and transform into robot mode as well. Atomic aimed her gun at the big Decepticon and fired at the chest, causing him to drop the green Autobot. Luckily, Atomic caught him just in time, before he plummeted to his death.

"All right, troops!" said Siren. "Attack!" Sideburn goes for the big Decepticon, using his nun-chucks and ninja skills. Honeybee, Siren and the others darted after the other Decepticon, trying to hit him with everything they had. While her teammates were holding the two Decepticons off, Atomic carries the wounded Autobot to safety. She decided to go ahead and fix him up, so that he could be back in battle in no time. The Autobot looked up at her and said, "Atomic?"

"Hey, Dad," said Atomic as she helps him up. As soon as he was standing again, he put his hand on his faceplate and said, "I always knew you were someone special."

"How sweet," said a Femme's voice. Atomic and her dad looked behind them only to find Digi and Tecna standing side by side from each other.

"Digi," said Atomic, glaring. "Tecna."

"It's payback time after our battle at the spacebridge, Elite Guard wannabe," said Digi. She sprinted at her, grabbed her by the shoulder, and pinned her against the wall she and her father were next to. She was about to stab Atomic in the throat, but her father stopped this. He held her arm very tightly, and glared at her with his hard blue eyes.

"No con will ever hurt my daughter," he said angrily. He then threw her off to the side. Atomic stared at her own father, and was surprised by how strong he was. Tecna became very angry and she was about to kill him with her arm blade that is until Atomic shot her in the wing, causing her to lose her balance, fall over, and slide over to her sister Digi.

"Thank you, Atomic," said her father. He pats her on the head as a way of saying 'well done.' Just then, the two Decepticons from the other battleground fly over to the two and transform in their robot forms in midair, landing with a crash. One of them, the one with the blue face, walked a few feet forward and examined Atomic intently.

"Well Springer," he said, while looking at the two. "It seems you have spawned a sparkling of your own."

He then switched to a face that looked just like a jack-o-lantern, except it was black and the mouth and eyes were red.

"Oo hoo hoo hoo! Like father like daughter!" he said while holding out his arms, in a crazy-like fashion.

"Decepticons," said Atomic, as she glared at them and aimed her gun at them. Springer begins rotating his helicopter blades at the ready.

"Atomic, I'll take care of Lugnut," he said to his daughter. "You go ahead and take care of his partner."

"Roger that, Dad," said Atomic. She immediately sprinted towards the tan and purple Mech, and attacks him with her fist. He blocked it, however, this time with the opposite hand. Her threw her off to the side, but she began to fly towards the sky. She transforms into her jet mode and takes off, while the Decepticon Mech transforms in an earth mode fighter jet, with the wings on forwards, and takes off after her. Springer then notices Starscream on top of a pillar right next to him. He noticed that he was staring at his own daughter. _Well would you look at that,_ he thought to himself. _It looks like that Decepticon up there likes Atomic. I'd better keep an optic on this fellow. No telling what he's planning. But first_, he then looked at Lugnut and thought, _I have business to attend to._ Lugnut was rushing towards Springer, but he blocks his fist with his helicopter blade.

Meanwhile, Atomic and the three-faced Decepticon were doing aerial combat against each other. He kept firing missiles at her, but she kept dodging them at every direction. He then gets mad and says, "Hold still you little insect!" He then transforms into an assault tank in mid air. "Don't make me crush you!" He then falls, causing him to crash onto the ground. Atomic then laughs at him for that.

"You should've landed first before you transformed, three face!" she said, laughing. The Decepticon then transforms back into his robot mode, while keeping his red face, and says, "The name is Blitzwing, insect! Remember it!" He then starts shooting heat rays at her, but she keeps dodging every single shoot fired. She the transforms back into robot mode, and fires at him at the chest. He blocks the blast, however, by using one of his fists. Atomic looks in shock, thinking that this has never happened before. Just then, Siren flies in to help her out and starts firing at Blitzwing. He kept dodging her every bullet, however, but was hit by one despite being able to evade them.

"Nice shot, Siren," said Atomic, complementing Siren's target skills. Siren transforms into robot mode and says, "I thought you could use a servo."

She then looked at Springer down below and how he was fighting Lugnut. She then said, "So that's your dad, huh?" She smiled and said, "He's actually a pretty good fighter."

"Yes he is," said Atomic, thankfully.

"Wipe that smile off your faceplate, Autobot scum!" shouted Hot-Head Blitzwing from below. Atomic and Siren look down only to see that Blitzwing was about to fire at them. Just when he fired the heat rays, the two dodge the attack, transform in their respective jet mode and come flying towards while shooting at him. Meanwhile, Springer was still battling Lugnut down below. His fist nearly hits him, but he dodges it quickly, just by leaping into the air and landing behind him.

"Hold still, Autobot!" said Lugnut, who was a bit annoyed with Springer for dodging his attacks. He then punches him in the chest, which sends him flying towards a nearby pillar. Luckily, Honeybee and the others came to the rescue. She squirts her sticky substance to save Springer, and Silverwing shot some lasers from his eagle mouth at Lugnut. Sideburn, who was a little banged-up from his fight with him, stayed away from him for a while, until he was fully recovered. Meanwhile, Atomic and Siren are both fighting Blitzwing with everything they had. They kept firing at him near his spark chamber, but so far, no such luck. He kept shooting heat rays at the two, but they kept dodging every one of them. Atomic fires her laser at him near his side and he takes a hit. The two then land near him, and use stasis cuffs on him to prevent him from escaping.

"Thank goodness," said Atomic, thankfully. "Now we just need to take him to the stockades."

"Yeah, but first," said Siren, "we'll have to meet up with the others."

"Get up, Decepti-creep," said Atomic, aiming her gun at Blitzwing. He switched to his blue face and did as he was told. She kept her optic on him, making sure that he doesn't go anywhere. Meanwhile, Wrangler and the gang were trying to keep Lugnut away from Springer.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" he shouted as he ran towards him with his fist at the ready. Unfortunately, Lugnut manages to grab it and throw him across the pathway. Silverwing then glides in for the attack, and shoots lasers from his eagle mouth. Honeybee then used her sticky substance to tie up Lugnut, but he managed to escape from it. Springer then ran towards him with his spinning blade and knocks him out cold. Clocker, who stayed out of the way because he figured that he was a little too small for fighting Lugnut, put the stasis cuffs on him to be sure he doesn't escape. Atomic and Siren bring Blitzwing with them, and he was in stasis cuffs as well.

"Good work team," said Siren. She then noticed Clocker waving his hand as if trying to get her attention.

"What's up, Clocker?" she asked.

"Just so you know," said Clocker. "I thought I'd stay out of the way due to my height."

"Good point," said Siren, blankly. She then held her fist into the air and said, "Another job well done, team! Now let's take those two Decepticons to the stockades."

"Roger!" said Clocker, Atomic, and Silverwing on unison.

"Yes ma'am!" said Honeybee, as she salutes Siren.

"You got it boss-bot," said Wrangler. Everyone, except Atomic and Sideburn, transformed into their respective vehicle modes and took off. Atomic said that she would take Sideburn to a medic due to his wound. He wrapped his arm around her as she carried him. Just when they were about to leave, Springer flew towards them in his helicopter-mode, landed, and transformed him into robot mode.

"Looks like you could use a servo," he said, as Atomic carried Sideburn.

"Looks to be that way," said Sideburn, who was still a little banged-up from his fight with Lugnut.

"Is there a medical center that I can take him to?" asked Atomic.

"Yep," said Springer. "I'll take you to it, and I'll also be your bodyguard in case of danger."

"Thank you, dad," said Atomic. As soon as everyone, except Sideburn, transformed into their respective vehicle mode, they took off towards a medical center, with Sideburn taking a ride on Atomic while she is in vehicle mode.

"Dad?" said Sideburn with a confused look on his face.

"I forgot to mention this earlier," said Atomic, who figured that it was time to tell the truth. "My dad is part of the Autobot Elite Guard. He's also a very efficient soldier."

"Guess that explains everythin', dig," said Sideburn.

"Yep," said Atomic in agreement. As the three bots reach the medical center and transform into robot mode, except Sideburn who was already in this mode, Starscream was waiting for them at the entrance. He was in the shadows, with his usual grin on his faceplate.

"You again?" said Atomic, horrifyingly.

"Yes," said Starscream. "Here I am, at very long last!" Springer, who had recognized the Mech from before, stepped up to him a little and said, "What is your name, son?"

"Allow me to present myself," said Starscream, as he took a bow. "Air Commander Starscream of the Decepticon Battle Fleet!" As he said this, lightning struck around them, indicating that it was starting to rain.

"That's Starscream?" said Sideburn in shock. "Man, he looks tough, dig."

"Here's a hint, Autobot," said Starscream. He then shot Sideburn at the wound, causing him to collapse in pain. He laughed at him menacingly, as Sideburn struggled to get back up. As Atomic rushes over to help him up, Springer gets in front of them and says, "Atomic, get your friend to the medical center, pronto! I'll hold off Starscream!"

"Roger, Dad!" said Atomic, as she frantically carries Sideburn to the entrance. As she made her way inside, Starscream looks at her intently, his optics fixated on her. _I'll make you my queen soon enough, Atomic,_ he thought to himself. _Just as soon as get rid of your ignorant father._ He then turns his head towards Springer and fired at him. Springer rotated his helicopter blades to keep the bullets from getting to him as he fired his null rays. Meanwhile, Atomic carried Sideburn inside, requesting a medic.

"Red Alert!" she shouted, frantically. Red Alert, which is a Femme Autobot with red and white armor, ran towards Atomic, stopped, and said, "What is it Atomic?"

"You have a patient," said Atomic, as she laid Sideburn onto a medical table. "His name is Sideburn. He's a comrade who got wounded by one Decepticon, and another one just outside this medical center."

"All right," said Red Alert, as if she understood everything. "Bring him in this way." The two then start taking Sideburn to the nearest office where Red Alert will fix him. Atomic, who was helping Red Alert with Sideburn's condition, looked out the near window, hoping that Springer would defeat Starscream for good. _Be careful, Dad,_ she thought. _Be careful._

To be continued…


End file.
